


Unexpected Allies

by SamuelJames



Category: 6Degrees (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Ireland's Equal Marriage Referendum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conor calls home on Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Allies

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Unexpected Allies_   
>  _Pairing: Conor Martin/Justin Pollock_   
>  _Rating: PG-13+_   
>  _Summary: Conor calls home on Father's Day._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Connor sees Justin's concerned look as he wipes away tears. He gives a thumbs up to show that he's okay.

"Thanks, da. Say hi to mam for me. I'll call during the week, maybe Wednesday after her bingo."

After hanging up, he smiles at Justin and wipes his face properly.

"What happened?"

"He said he voted yes in the referendum. We didn't discuss it much before I left but he said I should have the right to get married one day."

"That's really great, Con, after everything between you. Does that mean he might be less scary when I finally meet him? Or shit, maybe he wants me to make an honest man of you."

Conor laughs and pulls Justin down onto the couch with him. "You're safe, you didn't get a mention. His Father's Day card didn't arrive in time but I wish I'd written more. When I think of him showing up to take me home and where we are now. The result was amazing but I assumed he'd have voted no or maybe abstained. Mam was a yes too, I'm so lucky not to still be hiding."

"You're very different from the nervous bloke who showed up on my doorstep and I'm happy that things are good with your da. Want to go out for breakfast?"

"Sure. Got training with the kids at two but I imagine there'll be a smaller group. I know some of them are going out to dinner and that and Jordan Thompson, you know the tall blondie fella?"

"The one who gets collected in a flashy beemer?"

"Yep. His family are going to Cancun for a whole week for family time. Perks of being rich."

"Hey those rich kids mean we get to be together."

Conor nods. "Believe me I'm grateful, just a different world. They're good kids mostly. I thought it'd be all people claiming Irish heritage cos their great great granny's cat killed an Irish mouse once but there's only one, Donal Maguire's mam who tried to tell me the history of the GAA and asked me to tell her son about a traditional St. Patrick's Day. I didn't tell her it's a chance for a piss up, just changed the subject."

He kisses Justin softly and wraps an arm round him. "Hungry yet or do you want to work up an appetite?"

"I knew it," Justin says teasingly. "You just want me for my body."

"Yeah. Moved all the way across the Atlantic for a shag. Even Leech has commented on your six pack."

Justin twists himself free of Conor's arm and pushes him down onto the too small couch. Conor doesn't mind the discomfort, they've only fallen off it twice before. He drops one leg over the side making a space for Justin to lie in. They kiss again with Justin rocking against him and Conor smiles against Justin's lips. This happiness is his life now. Coming out had been terrifying but he wouldn't undo it for anything.


End file.
